Known is a variable valve timing device which retards or advances a phase of a camshaft to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine to control a valve timing of at least one of an intake valve and an exhaust valve. For example, known is a device which comprises a vane rotor rotating integrally with the camshaft and a housing which houses the vane rotor inside and which rotates with the crankshaft, and which varies the valve timing by controlling oil pressure which is supplied to an advance chamber provided on one side of a vane of the vane rotor and a retard chamber provided on the other side of the vane. In such a device, known is a device where a clack valve is provided with a retard passage being connected with one of a plurality of retard chambers, and a pressure loss of the retard passage where the clack valve is provided is made smaller than pressure losses of the retard passages being connected with the other retard chambers (see Patent Literature 1).